Vanyel's Return
by Felix Dovetail
Summary: Vanyel comes back to Valdemar after receiving his whites. Will he be accepted?


This is my own idea of what happened after the end of Magic's Promise. Enjoy and give me feedback.  
  
  
  
The sun had barely kissed the dewy grass, but the crowds were already immense. 'Is it true? Is he really a Herald-Mage?' echoed between those gathered. No one knew who started the rumor, but all of Haven knew of Vanyel's whites. Barely gone a year to see the Tayledras, when he left most thought he would die before the next moon. But after only a few months whispers began that the boy had not only learned to control his powers, but had defeated a powerful mage and had become a Herald-Mage himself. Now, with the news that Savil and Vanyel were finally returning from the vale, the rumors would be confirmed.  
  
"I hear something!" someone at the head of the crowd shouted. The mass went silent. Tiny children pulled anxiously on their parents' sleeves while the adults stood on their toes, trying to see the two figures silhouetted by the rising sun.  
  
  
  
"Savil," the raven haired boy asked hesitantly.  
  
Kellan stopped and waited for Yfandes catch up. Savil studied the worry lines etched in Vanyel's pale forehead and the worry and grief reflected in those silver eyes. "Are you still worried?"  
  
Vanyel nodded. "What if they don't see me as a Herald-Mage? I've only been training for a year."  
  
"Vanyel," Savil sighed and smiled a tired smile. "Your compassion and need are what make you a Herald-Mage, not the silly opinion of some dunderheaded peasants. You have your whites because you earned them."  
  
The boy smiled back and continued along the wooded path. Suddenly he laughed.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Savil inquired.  
  
"'Fandes says she hopes that having me for a Chosen will get her some celebrity power and maybe she can finally grab the attention of that one stallion she's always chasing."  
  
  
  
Vanyel could see the crowd shuffling anxiously in the fields outside of Haven. "What. what's this?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I might have alerted a few choice gossipers to our arrival." "Savil!" Vanyel's pale face turned a rosy pink as a goofy grin stretched across it. He stuttered for a minute before his aunt finally interrupted him. "You need the confidence boost." As they drew nearer the crowd recognized the two snowy-white figures and began to cheer. "You see? They don't hate you. They aren't jealous. They're proud to call you a citizen of Valdemar."  
  
"She's right," Yfandes mindspoke. "You seem so uncertain of yourself. You don't seem to realize that you're the most powerful Herald- Mage Valdemar has seen." The boy blushed again, but quickly forgot his embarrassment as they entered the swarming mass of people. Vanyel did his best to greet his followers and touch the hands that reached for him on every side. He had never seen so many people in once place in his life, and they were all cheering his name. He turned around to see Savil get off her Companion and try to wade through crowd. It seemed as if they never ended.  
  
Vanyel put his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun and that's when he saw him. "'Lendel." The blond curls and rakish grin were unmistakable Vanyel jumped off Yfandes and began running towards the figure. ''Lendel!" he yelled, pushing children and fans out of his way. He reached the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning him around. "Lend-" It wasn't him. The man looked confused. "Herald-Mage Vanyel, are you all right?"  
  
Vanyel tried to conceal his shaking and nodded. "I thought you were someone else. If I frightened you, I'm sorry."  
  
The man gave him an uncertain look, but nodded back at the Companion nudging her way towards her Chosen. "Your mount awaits." Vanyel jumped back on Yfandes back and began his trek through the mass again.  
  
The pain of Tylendel's memory faded as Vanyel once again basked in the worship of peasants. Finally Savil and he met on the edge of the seemingly unending torrent of people. "Still think they won't like you?" she asked, giving him a smirk and a wink.  
  
Vanyel laughed and nudged Yfandes forward on the path. "I'll never make that mistake again." 


End file.
